fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Mary Test, The Teenage Girl, And The Three Punk Boys Rock Out
The teenage girl with the pink electric guitar was on stage one day with her rock band. She had something to tell her loyal fans. The teenage girl told her fans "Anakin Skywalker didn't have a father. He never did. Do you know why? He was a midichlorian." She then said "Do you agree with me?" The crowd said "Yeah!" The teenage girl said "YEAH!! I'm a rock star!" She then started playing her pink electric guitar. Her bandmates began playing, too. The band played some rock and roll! The crowd, including the three punk boys, cheered. The teenage girl played her electric guitar and sang. The band sounded awesome. They played really good. They rocked. The three punk boys and the crowd clapped and cheered. The three punk boys then went backstage and met the teenage girl. The teenage girl said "Hi, guys!" Punk boy one said "Hey, rocker girl! How are you doing today?" The teenage girl smiled and said "I'm good, guys! How are you doing today?" Punk boy two said "We're doing good, too, teenage girl!" The teenage girl said "That's good!" The teenage girl then said "Even though you three are punks, you are my good friends!" Punk boy three said "Thanks, teenage girl!" Punk boy one said "You are our good friend, too!" The teenage girl smiled and said "Thanks, guys!" The teenage girl then asked "Do you guys like music?" Punk boy three said "Yeah!" Punk boy one said "We love rock and roll!" The teenage girl said "I love rock and roll, too!" Mary Test went backstage. The teenage girl then asked "Do you play the guitar?" Punk boy three said "Yeah! We play the guitar!" Punk boy one said "We play the electric guitar!" Mary said "Yeah! I play the electric guitar!" The teenage girl smiled and said "That's good!" Then she asked "Do you guys want to play some rock and roll with me and my band?" The three punk boys said "Sure!" and took their electric guitars out. Mary got out her electric guitar. Punk boy one had a red electric guitar, Punk boy two had a black electric guitar, Punk boy three had a gold electric guitar, and Mary had a black and red electric guitar. The teenage girl, the three punk boys, and Mary went back on stage. They plugged their electric guitars into amplifiers and turned them up. The teenage girl then asked "Are you guys ready to rock?" The three punk boys said "Yeah!" Mary said "Yeah! I am ready." The teenage girl then said "All right! Let's do it!" Mary, the teenage girl, the three punk boys, and the band began playing. The teenage girl played her pink electric guitar, Punk boy one played his red electric guitar. Punk boy two played his black electric guitar. Punk boy three played his gold electric guitar. Bandmate one played her rhythm guitars. Bandmate two played her bass guitar. Bandmate three played her piano. And Bandmate four played her drums. Mary played her black and red electric guitar and sang. The band played some rock and roll! The band sounded awesome. They played really good. They rocked. The crowd clapped and cheered. Category:Rockin Out Category:Friendship stories Category:Rock Band Stuff